1994 British Grand Prix
Damon Hill (Williams-Renault) |Time = 1:24.960 |Driver 2 = Damon Hill (Williams-Renault) |Time 2 = 1:27.100 on lap 11 |First = Damon Hill (Williams-Renault) |Second = Jean Alesi (Ferrari) |Third = Mika Häkkinen (McLaren-Peugeot)|name = 1994 British Grand Prix}}The 1994 British Grand Prix was a Formula One motor race held on 10 July 1994 at the Silverstone Circuit, Silverstone. It was the eighth race of the 1994 Formula One season. It marked the halfway stage of the season. Damon Hill won the race, while second-place finisher Michael Schumacher was disqualified due to failing to serve a stop-go penalty (for overtaking Hill on the warm-up lap) in time. Report Following his appearance at the previous round in France, Nigel Mansell had returned to his CART commitments in America so David Coulthard returned in the second Williams to partner Damon Hill. Michael Schumacher led the World Drivers Championship by 37 points with 66 out of a possible 70, with Damon Hill in second position on 29 points. 'Qualifying' Qualifying was extremely close with Hill, Schumacher and Ferrari driver Gerhard Berger in competition for pole position. Berger collided with the barrier at the end of the pitlane as he attempted to have another lap. Hill took pole position with a time of 1:24.960. Schumacher took second position on the grid, three thousandths of a second slower than Hill and Berger third, two hundredths of a second behind Hill. 'Race' On the formation lap, Schumacher overtook Hill, before he was let back through in time for the start. Several British drivers had a bad day. David Coulthard stalled on the grid at the original start, forcing him to start from the back of the grid - he fought back to finish 5th. Eddie Irvine's car broke down on the second warm-up lap. Martin Brundle didn't last much longer - his car disappeared under a cloud of smoke as the race started, due to an engine failure. Michael Schumacher was handed a 5 second stop-go penalty for overtaking Hill on the formation lap. He failed to serve the penalty, and as a result was shown the black flag, requiring him to stop immediately at the pits. Schumacher did not acknowledge the black flag, and later claimed that he had not seen it. Benetton told the race officials that there had been a misunderstanding over the 5 second stop-go penalty, and after discussing the issue with the team the officials withdrew the black flag and Schumacher served the 5 second stop-go penalty. Mika Häkkinen and Rubens Barrichello collided while battling for what was then 4th place at the final corner. Barrichello instinctively pulled his damaged car into the pits, without realising that he was on the final lap. This allowed Häkkinen to limp over the finish line before Barrichello reached it, despite his car being more severely damaged. Behind them, Ukyo Katayama scored what proved to be his final point. The stewards fined Benetton $25,000 and gave the team and their driver Michael Schumacher a severe reprimand for ignoring Schumacher's 5 second stop-go penalty and the subsequent black flag. On July 26, the FIA World Motorsport Council increased the penalty to a $500,000 fine for the team and a 2 race ban for Schumacher. The WMSC also disqualified Schumacher from his second place at the British Grand Prix. The penalty was upheld on appeal on August 30. 4969.jpg|Hill celebrates his home victory Classification 'Qualifying' Race Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Constructors' Championship standings *'Note': Only the top five positions are included for both sets of standings. Category:1994 Races Category:British Races Category:Races